$ C = \left[\begin{array}{r}6 \\ 6 \\ 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 6 & 2\end{array}\right]$